


The Best Laid Plans

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: One-shot smut written for @roxy-davenport’s Lexie Carver July Adult SPN Writing Challenge. Prompt - #71 “Yeah…I know…I put the sigils up.” Oral sex, male receiving, grace kink.





	

The rapping of knuckles on the door woke you with a start. Glancing at the clock, you saw you’d only dozed off for a few minutes. You heard a door bang in the next room of the motel and the familiar voices of Sam and Dean bickering through thin walls. You sighed relief. Sam called after the demon nest was cleared to check in, but you never trusted a hunt to be over until the boys were back safe. The knocking came again, more urgently, with your name mumbled questioningly outside the door in a concerned baritone. You smiled to yourself as you stood crossing the room - your plan was working.

You swung the door open just as Castiel raised his fist to knock again. He looked at you with inquisitive eyes, “I don’t understand. I am unable to enter the room.”

You grinned ear to ear, grabbing the angel by the collar, guiding him over the threshold, and pushing him toward the center of the room, “Yeah…I know…I put the sigils up.”

His eyes darted over the walls, taking in the Enochian symbols you’d meticulously scrawled in ink imperceptible to human eyes but flashing in neon to the angel.

You reached over his shoulders, slipping off the trench coat and suit jacket as he shrugged acquiescently under your touch, discarding them over a chair, “Any mistakes?”

“Your penmanship is remarkable,” he turned to face you now, gazing intently into your eyes, “Y/N, what is this?”

“Oh,” you skimmed your fingers across his chest, removing his tie and casually unfastening the buttons of his shirt, “I thought we’d try something different tonight.”

His eyes dropped to study your hands.

Unbuttoning the last button of his shirt, you pushed it over his shoulders and deftly moved on to the belt buckle, letting out a satisfied hum as his pants dropped, pooling around his ankles, revealing the already growing arousal pressing against his boxers. “Shoes,” you requested, biting your lip, stepping back from the angel.

His blue eyes again found yours, ebbing in bewilderment, “I thought my grace pleases you.”

“Always, Cas,” you shrugged off your robe to reveal scant lace lingerie clinging to your curves in all the most flattering places. You smiled as his eyes roved over your body hungrily. You reached out to stroke his cheek, drawing his attention back to your eyes, “But tonight, I want to please you.”

A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he obediently kicked off his shoes, “You need only have asked me not to use it.”

“I know you, angel,” your voice playfully scolding, running your hand lightly over his stomach, snapping the waist of his boxers, “You to put the needs of others above your own. You’d try to make this about me like you always do, and I can’t have that, thus…” You gestured at the sigils.

“Pleasing you pleases me most of all,” he countered, his smile deepening, pupils dark with lust.

Pulling him flush to your body, you wound an arm around his neck, teasing your fingers at the nape of his neck, palming his cock through his boxers, as you whispered breathily in his ear, “I bet I can come up with a close second.”

He groaned softly into your neck, strong arms wrapping around your waist, lifting you to the tips of your toes.

You nipped along the edge of his jaw, leaning back at his chin to seek his eyes – the affection for you reflected in his deep blues causing the breath to catch in your throat - it was almost enough to make you forget your intent to make the night all about your angel. You captured his mouth in a tender kiss - his parched but full lips moving gently against yours, tongue swiping your lower lip, begging for entrance to deepen the kiss.

Lips locked, you led him backward, stopping when the backs of his knees touched the edge of the bed. You broke away from the kiss with a gasp for air, trailing your fingers down his chest, grasping the waist of his boxers, and sliding them down – his fully erect cock springing up before you. You playfully shoved him back, compelling him to sit on the bed with a surprised grunt. Bracing a hand on each of his knees, you knelt before him as you placed a delicate kiss on his tip, licking the taste of him from your lips with a mischievous smile. He growled in desire, reaching a hand out to tangle lightly in your hair. You closed your fingers around his cock, pumping him several times from the base upward before taking his head into your warm mouth, swirling and then flattening your tongue as you took him deeper, deliberately bobbing your head at an excruciatingly slow pace to draw him out. His fingers gripped your hair more tightly, panting as he softly groaned your name. Hollowing out your cheeks, you took him fully into your throat, pressing your tongue to his sensitive ridge, humming. His free hand shot to the edge of the bed, fist holding a knot of comforter, head lolling back with a groan reverberating like thunder escaping his chest. Your hand moved to massage his balls, humming again as he reflexively bucked up into your mouth. You pressed a hand back to his thigh to keep him from gagging you as you resumed bobbing up and down his shaft with a faster rhythm.

“Y/N, I-,” he gazed down at you with hooded eyes, words lost in a long low incoherent growl.

You felt him tense, sharply gasping for air, cock throbbing in your mouth as you swallowed his hot release, continuing to caress his balls until the twitching subsided. You sat back on your ankles, releasing his cock with a satisfying pop, searching his eyes, silently seeking his approval.

He smiled, sated, leaning forward, hand snaking around your neck, gently guiding you to his lips, tasting himself in your mouth as he explored you with his tongue. His hands slipped to your waist, easing you to your feet, “I very much enjoyed that.”

“Close second?” You smiled back, planting a quick kiss on his forehead, crawling onto the bed.

“Close second,” he nodded, moving to lay beside you, resting his head on your chest, hand on your stomach.

“What the-?” You wriggled in surprise, sensing the familiar warm tendrils of his grace suddenly trailing between your thighs, gasping as he entered your center.

He smiled slyly, unmoving, utterly pleased with himself, “When you asked if there were any mistakes in the sigils - I was not entirely forthcoming.” He took great pleasure in hearing your heart race, your breath quicken - in delighting all the sensitive areas of your body at once with his grace.

“Cas, you sneaky-,” you grinned in amusement, involuntarily fidgeting as his explorations sent increasing waves of pleasure to your tightening core.

He pressed a finger to your lips, hushing you, “Y/N, your penmanship is remarkable, however you might consider ink visible to your human eyes next time. Circles must be closed.” His finger slid away to your chin, angling you into a breathless kiss.

“Castiel,” you moaned into his mouth, the ministrations of his grace intensifying, the coil of tension in your abdomen breaking.

He held you firmly, peppering open mouthed kisses along your neck, sucking on your pulse point, drawing out your orgasm with his grace as your body shuddered against him.

You lay there panting, Cas entwining and untwining his fingers with yours as you recovered. After a few minutes, you carded your fingers lazily through his tousled hair, voice sleepy, “Angel, what am I going to do with you?”

“Whatever you please,” he wove his fingers through yours a final time, shifting nearer to you, settling in for the night, drawing your hand to his lips and pressing a chaste kiss to it as you drifted to sleep.


End file.
